


Men like That

by blushingninja



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanao takes a weekend off in the Living World, only to be accompanied by Shunsui and Juushiro. Threesome. Pure Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men like That

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Man Like That Gin Wigmore (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=is6AFxPkTAA)
> 
> I was totally writing a fic for my sister, who wanted a One Direction X OC fanfic, but instead it became Bleach! With chapter (520) I have been getting SO many Nanao/Shunsui feels and Juushiro just sort of came along for the ride.

As her back hit the mattress Nanao's mind suddenly raced back over the evening's events. She'd taken her leave from her duties as the Eight Squad Vice Captain for a couple of days, content in the belief that her Captain could handle a weekend without her, and had slipped into the Living World. It seemed the perfect plan, she enjoyed the living world for short periods of time, just as a release from her usual mundane lifestyle in Soul Society. Not that she ever complained. She loved her job, her position, the Shinigami Women Society and her Captain, even when he was being particularly annoying. But tonight she planned to be a completely different person, away from her responsibility and duty. Having spent the day browsing the vast and varied clothing stores, eating out at a lovely cafe, she then decided to hit up a club for some dancing and maybe a drink or two, just to let her hair down, however somehow she found herself in a situation she hadn't even considered possible. 

She'd been happily sitting at the bar, the delicate red dress she'd picked up that day clinging to her every curve, highlighting her slender hips and legs. Dark hair falling down around her face, she sipped her gin and tonic, listening to the heavy beat of the bass, shivers danced along her spine causing her foot to tap in rhythm. Giving the room a long, sweeping look, she turned back to her drink, feeling the presence of someone approaching her.  
“Good evening miss, can I buy you a drink?” Nanao froze, hand tightening around her glass, it wasn't. He wouldn't dare, not during her weekend off. Slowly turning on her stool, her wide blue eyes grew large at the sight of Eight Capitan Shunsui Kyōraku. Dressed for the Living World in a charcoal dress shirt that brought out the grey of his eyes, and pressed black slacks, he looked good. A flash of white from behind him caught Nanao's attention. Great, not only did he follow her, but he'd brought Captain Jūshirō Ukitake as well. Groaning inwardly, she stared up at her Captain with disgusted.  
“Really? The one night I want to myself-” She was silenced as he placed a finger to her lips, slapping it away angrily she hissed “Don't try and shush me”  
“I just want to buy a beautiful lady a drink, is that such a crime?” Nanao watched as he sat on the vacant stool beside her. Jūshirō taking his spot in front of her, a smile on the pale man's face.  
“Good evening miss, my name is Jūshirō Ukitake and this is my friend Shunsui” he paused, grinning at the confusion on her face “and what might your name be?” Frowning Nanao shook her head.  
“What are you two playing at?” Waving down a bar tender, Shunsui spoke.  
“Don't think you're the only one who likes to get away from reality for a while and play pretend.” He levelled his gaze at her as realisation kicked in. 

They were in the Living World, no body knew them, no one knew who they were, how powerful they were. They were just three normal people out at a club on a Saturday night. Pushing her glasses up her face, Nanao licked her lips, rubbing them together to ensure the bright ruby coloured lipstick covered them completely.  
“Nanao” she said offering her hand to Jūshirō, the older man reached out and shook it, pleased she'd decided to play their game.  
“Nanao, that's a lovely name” his soft brown eyes quickly flickered to the dance floor, now populated with people bumping and grinding suggestively to the trance playlist blasting over the speakers.  
“Would you like to dance?”  
“Hey” Shunsui interjected, passing a glass to Jūshirō “I haven't even got to shake the beautiful young lady's hand.” Giggling, Nanao reached out her hand, having it not only shook, but kissed. Blushing she smoothly yanked her hand away, sternly watching him over the rims of her glasses. Turning back to Jūshirō, she took his arm.  
“Shall we?” she gestured to the dance floor, eyes flashing the white haired man nodded, standing with her, they crossed the room. The dance floor was dark, with lights flashing over the flat surface, casting the occupants into shades of silver, blue and red. Nanao slowly started to swing her hips, raising her arms slightly to sway with the music. Closing her eyes for ten seconds at a time, upon opening them she snuck a peek at Jūshirō choice of Living World fashion. Smartly dressed as her Capitan, the white shirt and brown vest topped with a pair of skinny leg jeans showing off his lean figure was simply perfect, his usually loose white hair was tied back for the evening, and he looked as if he was enjoying himself dancing as much as Nanao was. 

A hot body suddenly pressed against Nanao's, on a crowded dance floor she wasn't surprised and had expected a lot of bodily contact. But this was no stranger simply bumping against her as they were jostled around the dance floor. No, she immediately recognised his scent, one as common if not more so then her own. It engulfed her as muscular arms were looped around her waist, bringing her close to rub against Shunsui's board chest. Shaking her head and smiling, she indulged him slightly, rolling her hips against his waist, over the blare of the music, she heard him inhale quickly, then bring his mouth down close to her ear, swaying together, he placed a gentle kiss to her neck.  
“I think I'd like to get to know you a lot better Nanao-chan” he growled her name in a manner she'd never heard before. Opening her mouth to reply, she was aware of Jūshirō moving considerably closer. Long, slender fingers played down her face as he wrapped his arms around her waist, overlapping Shunsui. 

Nanao was surrounded, sweat beginning to pearl along her forehead as she felt the firm bodies of the two men she admired most in the world, push against her, a single thrust from one, would rock through her and onto to the other, only to be pushed back with equal delicious force and friction. She could barley see the rest of the club, her version nearly blocked out by the tall men and their dancing. Closing her eyes in a moment of ecstasy, she keep them closed, revelling in the feeling. The tighter grip Shunsui had on her hips, his waist a fraction higher then Jūshirō, was making him grind further up her back causing her dress to hitch up. Breathing deep, she drank in the sensation of both men's arousal, quite obliviously present as they pushed against her, it made her knees weak.  
“Nanao-san” her eyes snapped open, watching Jūshirō's flushed face smiling at her “I'm feeling a bit light-headed, would you mind if we left? My friend and I have a hotel room across town, please join us.” 

Feeling the mattress at her back Nanao kicked off her heels as Shunsui pulled at his shirt buttons, popping at least three of them. Had she been Nanao the Lieutenant, she would have scolded him. But Nanao the normal human grabbed the rest of the shirt for him and ripped it herself. Laughing wildly, the tall man took her face in both hands and kissed her hard. Kissing back Nanao moaned as she felt hot hands run down her body from behind, Jūshirō had taken position behind her. Kneeling the Thirteen Squad Captain had let his hair out, now naked his soft pale flesh gleamed in the semi darkness. Pulling the zipper of her dress down, Shunsui stepped back as she stood and shimmied out of it. The dress had no room for a bra and the lacy red thong she'd convinced herself to buying was stark against the creamy complexion of her skin.  
“Oh Nanao-chan” Shunsui moaned, dropping to his knees, tonguing her through the fabric, he trailed a finger behind her to pluck the thin red string from her between her arse cheeks. Face flushing a bright red, she went to protest but didn't get the chance as Jūshirō stroke down her body again, this time pausing at her breasts, playing with the rosy pink of her nipples until they peaked and she began to pant. Pushing her hair aside, the pale man kissed and sucked at her neck, teeth nipping out to mar the flesh an angry red. Nanao was going into complete sensory overload, her knees were shaking and threatening to give out. Moaning out loud, she collapsed only to be caught by the two captains.  
“Do you have her Ju?” Shunsui asked, hands stroking up and down Nanao's thigh as she panted hard. Shifting to hold the lieutenant under the arms Jūshirō nodded.  
“Nice and steady, go ahead.” Nanao looked down quick enough to see a grin break over her captain's stubble lined face as her thong was ripped away.  
A hot mouth was suddenly on her most intimate of places, head spinning, she felt her left leg lifted and placed around Shunsui's shoulder, the right quickly followed. The stubble of his chin was rough against the inside of her thighs as she twisted under his attentions, his tongue dancing along her slit. Ducking into her entrance, then peaking to the top of her womanhood, to suck her clit and tease her lips. Strong hand cupped her ass, digging fingers into the padded flesh as he moaned loud against her. 

He was amazing, Nanao had never experienced anything like it, crying out, she felt her glasses beginning to slip down her nose, but it was too late as they dropped off and fell on her captain's bobbing head. Stopping to untangle Nanao's legs from his shoulders, Shunsui comforted the apologising lieutenant, who was struggling in Jūshirō's grip.  
“I'm so sorry Captain, I couldn't catch them” she was silenced as Jūshirō licked her face, spine jolting straight as the he pulled her up further onto the bed.  
“It's alright Nanao-san, he was going to stop soon anyway.” Blushing Nanao took the glasses that Shunsui offered, a grin plastered on his face which suddenly changed as she went to place her them on the bedside table.  
“No, no Nanao-chan, please leave them on” for a moment he almost looked embarrassed. Perching her glasses on her nose, she stared him down confidently. Women gossiped about the pink robed Captain having a kink for dark haired women in glasses, especially after his two lieutenant both fit that description, now Nanao could confrim they were correct. Jūshirō framed into her line of sight, placing a light kiss on her nose, he watched her closely.  
“I'd like to make love to you Nanao-san”  
“Sweet, sweet passionate love” Shunsui added laughing at his friend's annoyed expression.  
“Yes, that too, but the choice is up to you Nanao-san” he paused and watched his friend strip, licking his lips as Shunsui's underwear hit the hotel room floor. Nanao's jaw dropped, she'd seen her captain naked enough on certain occasions, due to drunken nights, laundry days or simply plain lazy day as the man refused to put on a uniform. But never had she seen him arousal, it was a stunning sight. Blushing she looked back to Jūshirō, who was waiting patiently for her decision. Normal human Nanao made her choice. 

Reaching behind her, she took a pillow and laid it along the edge of the bed, laying down she tipped her head back, smiling willingly at her captain who's grey eyes were becoming dark with lust at the prospect of her proposition. Jūshirō must have caught on quick as well as he made his way atop Nanao, leaning down to suck her breasts as she moaned. Eyes still locked with her Shunsui's, Nanao opened her mouth wide, lips still painted ruby red. Taking a deep breath, she watched the dark haired man step forward, hands touching her face lightly, running down her cheeks, over her nose, across her lips. His giant bobbing cock came suddenly into her view, as Jūshirō began running a hot, blunt heat along her slit, gently coating it in her juices before he started. Licking out Nanao managed to lick the tip offered to her, a hot, salty tang hit her taste buds immediately making her hungry for more. Leaning forward, Shunsui ever to slowly eased his cock into Nanao waiting oral sheath, pausing as he felt her gag, but she relaxed allowing more to settle in. A sudden jolt saw her deep throat him further, as Jūshirō pushed into her. Sighing in pleasure the white haired captain began to gently thrust into his friend's lieutenant watching as she reached up behind her, bringing her captain ever closer, while wrapping her legs around Jūshirō's back, pulling him in balls deep. Biting his lip Jūshirō upped his pace, feeling Nanao immediately react, her hold tightening on him hard.  
“My goodness Nanao, you're so tight” Jūshirō gasped. Shunsui grunted softly in agreement as Nanao sucked harder on hearing the compliment.  
“Oh yes she is, so good.” Panting Nanao breathed through her nose, feeling her captain beginning to tense, indication he wasn't far off coming, Jūshirō likewise was slowing and speeding up as if trying to prolong the inevitable. Arching her back, she pushed tightly around him, feeling him buck hard, hands settling on her hips, under her arched back and suddenly upping the pace from gentle, shallow thrusts to pure hard fucking. Moaning with mouth full Nanao's nails dug into Shunsui's thighs as she felt the tingling in her clit begin to spread. From her toes to her ears Nanao could feel her orgasm bubbling through her veins. Crying out, tears of pleasure leaking from her eyes, glasses fogging as she snorted hard through her nose. She heard her captain's voice deep and raw call out her name as a hot wash flooded her mouth, signalling his release. Jūshirō quickly followed in suite, stilling suddenly, Nanao felt the tell tale, throb once, twice inside her as he came. Collapsing atop her, white hair falling around his face and Nanao breasts. Letting go of Shunsui, Nanao licked her lips, pushing the hair out of Jūshirō's face as he panted against the skin of her chest.  
“Oh Nanao-san”  
“Oh Nanao-chan indeed” The bed dipped as Shunsui joined them, cuddling up to Nanao's side, hand on his friend's back, rubbing softly as they regained their breath together, sweat cooling on their bodies. Nanao glanced at her captain, his eyes hooded as he watched her and Jūshirō, smiling, she lay back, head resting against the pillow, warmed by two bodies, she planned on counting this trip to the Living World a success.


End file.
